Only Once
by Flereous
Summary: For the future war between two powerful operations, Inuyasha is ordered to travel back in time to retrieve Kagome Higarashi. She holds the Shikan no Tama, the greatest weapon of man kind.
1. Meeting for the first time

YAY!!! ME WRITING AGAIN!! but now, instead of working on An Inuyasha Story, I'm making another fic...*sigh* riiiight, this came to me when I was shopping, and yes, it might be a death fic, *tomatoes get thrown at her* NO!!! DON'T HATE!!! ITS JUST A-  
  
Fans: KILL HER SHES MAKING A DEATH FIC ABOUT KAGOME AND INUYASHA!!  
  
Everyone else: YEAH!!  
  
Me: eep!! *runs and hides*  
  
Anyways, I'm glad u ppl like my writing, and plz tell other ppl about me, and the more reviews I get the more chapters and the more chapters the more storys I can make and etc ect. Yeah. SO PLZ DO THAT!!  
  
anyways, thankies for reading and here is a premiere of my new fic.  
  
^_-  
  
Only Once....  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, come over here." A lady in her late 30's called to her daughter who was wondering off looking at the magazine rack.   
  
When she called to her, her daughter turned around and smiled, then came troughting back to her mother helping her with the bags from shopping.  
  
'My names Kagome Higarashi, I'm just your average girl from your not so very average shrine. I live with my mother, grandpa, and my little brother souta who is 13 now. Yesterday I turned eighteen and I'm looking for a place to stay because I'm planing on moving out of my grandfathers shrine and geting my own place.  
  
What are the odds that is going to happan? Oh wells! its always nice to dream isn't it?' Kagome smiled and hummed to herself while putting away the food away.  
  
When she was done, right on que, the phone rang.   
  
"KAGOME! Please answer the phone!!!" yelled her mother.  
  
"HAI!!!" Kagome jogged alittle and picked up the phone, "Konichiwa?"  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan! whatz sup?"  
  
"Oh hi Ayumi! nothing much, you?" she replyed.  
  
"Same here. Look, me and my friends are going to the movies tonight, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure! what time?"  
  
"Around, 7:00pm will be okay? we will pick you up."  
  
"Okay. See you tonight!"  
  
"Laterz Kag!" Dial tone...  
  
'Wow, finally some fun around here. Theres always nothing to do, Why can't I have an exciting life?' Kagome put down the phone on the hook and went to the shower. She turned on the water , took off all her clothes, then hoped in. She stayed in for like two hours and then the last minute she let cold water hit her like a sack of ice, then turned the water off.  
  
She dried herself, putting lotion all over her body and perfume. She then blow dryed her hair curling and flipping the ends a little, and got a brush putting some perfume on it, then combing her hair to make it smell extra sweet.  
  
Kagome walked in her room and put on some thick heels that were a little flat but had a leather strap around them. Looking for something to wear she put on a black mini skirt and a muave one sleeved top on with diamonds around the neck curve. Adding just a bracellet she looked at herself in a mirrior and gave herself a 'Tada' kinda look.  
  
Just then she heard some honking outside.  
  
"KAGOME!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!" yep, thats ayumi alright.  
  
"COMING!!!" she yelled back.  
  
She ran down stairs, kissing her mother on the cheek and then walking to the car. As she expected her friends dressed as stylish as her, they gave her a wink and she hopped in to the roofless car.  
  
"Whatz sup everyone?" she asked waving at them.  
  
All of them said almost at once, "Hey kag!" Kagome smiled at them and sit back. Her friend ayumi put on some rock and roll music that sounded alot like headstrong from trapt.  
  
"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!!" shrieked Kagome, "Turn it up!" Ayumi did as she said and blasted it as they all sang along.  
  
"Head strong I'll take you on!! headstrong I'll take on anyone, I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belongggg..." They giggled as they stoped at a stop sign.  
  
Kagome was laughing along with them, but a strange guy caught her eye as the light turned yellow as they turned. He had mysterious yellow piercing eyes and starry night black hair.  
  
'That boy...' Her friends started looking at him and whistled at him.  
  
"PHEW BOY YOU GOT LOOKZ!!!"  
  
"come over here hot stuff!!  
  
"You can be my friend!!"  
  
"You guys!" Kagome sweatdroped as he smiled alittle at them but he kept his eyes on Kagome.  
  
"LATERZ!!!" they all said as they sped off as the light turned green.  
  
'I wonder...'  
  
"YAY!!! WERE HERE LADIES!!!" yelled Ayumi as they went to a stop and looked for parking. What do you know? everything was filled except one parking right smack in the front!  
  
Ayumi noticed this and parked there imediately, and put on the emergancy break as eveyone started piling out of the car.  
  
"So! which movie are we gonna see?" Kagome asked taking a twenty dollar bill, "How about Matrx Revolutions?"  
  
"Hmmm....That sounds good....What do you think girls?" Ayumi turned to ask their opinions and they nodded 'Yes' in reply to it, "Okays! the 7:30 showing it is!  
  
That will start in...oh say...thirteen minutes? Lets go get out seats now."  
  
Everyone payed for their tickets, bought snacks and drinks then they went to look for someplace to sit. Kagome's friends were talking about god knows what, but her mind drifted to other things, something really deep.  
  
'I wonder...what would it be like...if I had a really adventurous life? maybe someone who loves me on the way? well...When it does happan, my life will give me only one chance so I'll have to make the most of it....' Kagome yawned and sighed as her friends started laughing as another made a funny impression of houjo.  
  
'but...What do I do till then?...'  
  
"Kagome! psssst! get out of ur trance, the movie is starting!" hissed Ayumi.  
  
"H-hai..." Kagome took a drink of her soda and watched the oh so familiar beginning of the Matrix.  
  
^_-  
  
"That was so good!" yawned one of Kagome's friends, "Oh man, did I need fresh air!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't everyone? I think someone in the theater was passing gass, might of been that guy who sat infront of me eating the nacho's." Kagome said and her friends looked horrified at her.  
  
"Ewww~"  
  
"Hey, lets walk down the alley way for a while." Said Ayumi.  
  
"Okays." Everyone said.  
  
They started walking down the alley way just looking around. Nothing really to see anyways, a trash can here and there, oh...look, a hobbo sleeping in a box.  
  
Isn't THAT wonderful? Everyone kept walking down the alley way, if they kep going farther they could reach the end where there was a very good resturant to eat at. Thats probally where Ayumi wanted to take everyone. Kagome heard a shriek to her right and her head whiplashed to see what happand.  
  
Her friend saw a mouse.  
  
"EEE!!! Thats so gross!!--"  
  
"SHHH!! you don't wanna wake him up!" Ayumi put her hand over her friends mouth and pointed to the what looked like a dead hobbo sleeping on the ground next to a garbage can.  
  
"H-hai---" she said shakely.  
  
Kagome wanted to look around more, so she went ahead of the group, looking at the apartments and crumbled walls. She steped a little closer to a dark place that she heard whimpering. She knelt down and found a poor little orange kitten, it probally was abandand not so long ago because the cat was pretty plump.  
  
"I'll call you...buyo..." she said, smiling while picking up the cat. She wraped her her jacket around it and held it close to her as it started to purr.  
  
"K-K-KAGOME-chan....G-Get over here...with us...." One of her friends said shakely.  
  
"Naniyo?" she said annoyed as she took a step forward.  
  
"Because I'm right behind you..."   
  
Kagome took a sharp breath and turned around, or at least tried.  
  
There was a man, about eighteen or seventeen right behind her.  
  
and he held a gun to her head.  
  
"No-no, please, don't hurt me...is this your cat? I-I didn't-"  
  
"SHUT UP, I don't want the cat..." he said taking a few steps closer to her to the point their noses were almost touching, and he put the gun right in the side of her head, loading it, "I want you." he said if it was a statement.  
  
"H-here..." she showed him what she was about to do, and she handed the little kitten to her friend, "Take care of him..." she said and then steped back closer to him.  
  
As soon as she did, he grabed her arm and through her unto him in a tight hug. Kagome was shocked and didn't know what to do, as he took a good wif of her hair, Kagome shivvered at the contact.  
  
"I'll make you mine." he said and he put her in the position of him carring her bridle style, "Lets go---"  
  
"NOT SO FAST KOGA!" in one swift movement, koga was smacked into the wall.   
  
'I-Its him...the guy from earlier...' Kagome thought as she wraped her arms around herself looking at him scared.  
  
"Are you okay? did he do anything to you?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"No...nothing really..." oh shit my legs won't be able to hold out I'm gonna-  
  
Kagome started slumping down as if she was gonna faint, but the guy reached out and took her arm before she fell and pulled her towards him. He helped her get her posture back and he removed his jacket, and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"There." he then held onto her and put his arms around her legs.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HENTA-" Before Kagome could finish, he jumped really high and landed on a roof, sitting her down, and looking over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Looks like your friends split..." he said as he watched them take off the other direction, "Typical they don't know who you are-"  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" she asked in a demanding tone.  
  
He bowed to her slightly and smirked, "Your savior!" he said, jumping off the edge of the building.  
  
"WAIT!" she quickly stood up reaching after him, but then watching down below where he was going.  
  
*~* Inuyasha's view *~*  
  
"You know Koga, with what you just pulled off, ur lucky I don't kick your ass. She wasn't supposed to know about it till later." he said folding his arms.  
  
"Fuck you." he said, stumbling to get up and regained his composure, "What the hell would you know?"  
  
"Strict orders from the boss." he said, "They are going to be after her when they find out that in this time she is alive, or even BORN for that matter. We need her alive and you probally had planned something eh?" he said looking down at him.  
  
"No, I planed to bring her back. What did he think I was going to do?" he said looking away from him.  
  
"Oh I dunno...with the clothes she's wearing it probally was obvious-"  
  
"I'M NOT A HENTAI!!! unlike YOU who is a Yaoi fan--"  
  
"DAMMIT I SAID I FOUND THE DAMN THING IN MIROKU'S OFFICE!!! and it just so happand you walked in while I was fipping through it wondering what the hell it was." he said in a truimphant look on his face.  
  
"Riiight...I REALLY believe you Inu-koro." he said.  
  
"ANYWAYS, this is off subject. While were trying to bring her back to 2036 we need to protect her. Theres other people after her too you know."  
  
"Yeah yeah, and we need to protect her ass at all costs. I know the drill." Koga put the saftey lock on his gun, twirled it with his fingers and put it back in the gun slouch he had around his leg on his pants.  
  
"Okay, then. Talk to yeah laterz." With that Koga looked at his watch, pressed a button and disappeared.  
  
"Damn, didn't I tell him not to do that anymore because it runs down the battery!?" Inuyasha sighed as he went back up the building.  
  
^_-  
  
"So~" Kagome said having no idea what the hell to say since she was being carried on this guys back, while he was jumping from roof to roof, with ease as if he had control of gravity.  
  
"Yeah?" he said not even looking at her.  
  
"Whatz your name?" she asked as he looked back at her, as if he seemed to question her for a while. It soon disappeared and he replyed.  
  
"Inuyasha, But some of my friends call me Inu-koro." he said with a shrug of his eyes.  
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"One hundred and thirty -nine"  
  
"Right...Well then you look pretty damn young to be THAT old. Get lot of plastic surgery eh?"  
  
"No...but I guess you could say I'm twenty."  
  
"Okays, now we are talking."  
  
They were almost at her house and they were silent for a minute.  
  
"What about you..." he said out of no where.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me about you?"  
  
"Oh! sorry, yeah. My names Kagome, my friends call me kag---"  
  
"yeah, and some friends they were. As soon as I split with you they took off--"  
  
"ANYWAYS, I'm 18 and I live in a shrine."  
  
"Not so average are ya?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"I see."   
  
"Yeah. Dude, how the hell can you like, FLY like this? I'm getting sick from being so high up!"  
  
"Okay." he said and then he stoped jumping and they started falling.  
  
Kagome started screaming bloody murder and clung to him for dear life.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!!" she yelled.  
  
"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE SO HIGH UP-"  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T SAY COMMITT SUICIDE!!!!" she yelled and he held her tighter. He seemed to enjoy this.  
  
"Okay." he made them stop falling by side jumping off a building and letting them land at the gate of her shrine.  
  
Kagome was breathing very heavy and was gasping for air, doubling over.  
  
"I thought...I...was going...to die...." she said.  
  
"Com'on." he said, leading her unto her shrine and watching her go to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha---" she turned around hoping to find him, but he wasn't there. 'Oh wells...' Kagome got out her keys and opened it up seeing everyone was alseep.  
  
'Whoa, I asked for an adventerour life and I get what happand tonight. GODS I hope I don't have to go through this every damn day.' she sighed as she sliped into her room, taking off her clothes and puting on her night ones.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then washed her face.  
  
She walked to her bed and tucked herself in, and went to sleep.  
  
^_-  
  
A/N: THATS IT PPL! I'm to much of a lazy ass to write more so there. Keh.  
  
Don't worry later on the plot will fall into place if you don't get whats happaning...  
  
LATERZ 


	2. Tramatized

Yayness, boy I sure do type alot when I'm bored. LOL, well, heres a new chapter...  
  
What is this?  
  
(Lost of unfo so pay attention!!)  
  
Kagome arose from the sunlight shining in her face, 'I thought I closed those damn curtians...' then Kagome sat up faster then you can say, 'supercallafragilisticespealladoshous!!' (cough)  
  
"Morning." Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of her bed eating a piece of toast.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Kagome yelled harshly, "AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"  
  
"Your abusing my poor ears. Keh, I have to stay with you and protect you. I don't do it of my own free will. If I left you all alone, my boss would kick my ass."  
  
he said with a sigh.  
  
"THEN LET HIM! GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Damn good thing I put a sound proof barrier around this friggin room or else your mom would think a crazy phyco came into your room-"  
  
"ONE DID!!"  
  
"Easy, look, if you want I could explain-"  
  
"NO!" Kagome threw him out of her room and locked the door, getting dressed and hoping he left. But when she opened the door, he was waiting patiently beside the wall. She glared daggers at his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU thats what!"  
  
".........." Inuyasha stayed silent trying to figure out what to do, 'Maybe I could stay away from a distance to watch over her, so she wouldn't think she had a stalker or something....-'  
  
"OY, are you alive?!" she was right in front of him poking him.  
  
"H-hey!!" Inuyasha said and shoved her hands away, "No poking! I get enough of that already from my boss-"  
  
"Your always talking about your boss. Who the hell is it I'm gonna kick their ass!!!"  
  
"No you aren't, cuz he would kick yours first-"  
  
"NOT WITH HOW MAD I AM RIGHT N-"  
  
Inuyasha with the power of lightning shot his hand out and put it over her mouth, and she mumbled the last part of her sentence into his hand, which sounded alot like, 'mummphof'.  
  
"Quite! they could be listening-"  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"Them."  
  
"Nice explanation retard." with that, kagome walked down stairs getting some breakfast. 'I don't have time to have a stalker in my house!!! I need to get SOME sleep with my part time job and all the partys I get invited to!!' Kagome sighed as she took a bite out of a bagle.  
  
'Just my luck.'  
  
Kagome looked around and saw he had disappeared, 'w00t!' Kagome laughed and and looked at the clock. 'AH!!! ITS 7:00 AND I HAVE TO BE AT WORK AT 7:30!!'  
  
"AH!! I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE!!!" Kagome zoomed out of the door grabing the keys to her car and hoped in roaring the engine, then sped off to work.  
  
Kagome worked at a clothing store called Gap. Only this place was huge! the size of a Costco or a Winco super store! only instead of food, they had clothes. No duh!  
  
"SORRY! am I late?!" Kagome asked one of her best friends, Sango.  
  
"No, your right on time, you got here around 7:28...-"  
  
"WIPPIE!!!" Kagome hugged her friend and almost made her fall over, "Sorry! just so happy I'm not late for once!"  
  
"Its okay, Kagome-chan. We better get to work." Sango walked away and Kagome went off to her register and people walked over seeing it was now open and there were no lines. Kagome wasn't looking up and was counting money when someone walked into her line.  
  
"Hello, welcome to gap, may I help you?" Kagome looked up and saw a girl around 19/20 with blue hair, arctic blue eyes and frost lipstick. She held out to Kagome some pant chains and three pairs of jeans.  
  
Kagome rung of the clothes and but them in bags for the girl.  
  
"Your total is $39.99, would that be cash, credit card, or check?" Kagome smiled warmly at the girl, but he got a dark glare from her and Kagomes smiled faded somewhat.  
  
The girl handed Kagome her credit card, Kagome looked at it and swiped it in the keypad and the girl typed in her pin number.  
  
Seven people later after that snoty girl left, Kagome was counting something when someone esle came to the line, kagome wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Hey, Higarashi!" Kagomes head whiplashed to look at a guy she knew from college named Houjo.  
  
"Hey houjo! whatz sup?" Kagome smiled warmly at him as she rung up his stuff.  
  
"Nothing much, Hey, I wanted to invite you to a Dance Dance Revolution party we are having at the mall at one of the arcades. Wanna come?"   
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Laterz!" with that, he left.  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
two hours laterz, Kagome was practicly falling asleep at the register since after Houjo not very much more people came at the store. Kagome heard someone coming her way and noticed it was sango.  
  
"Kagome, lunch break time." Sango gestered to her and said they shold go to Mcdonalds or Taco bell or something...  
  
"How about Jack in the box?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Lets go!" Kagome walked over to Sango's car and sango opened the door, letting Kagome in, and they drove to jack in the box and went inside. They both ordered their food and payed, and they went over to a booth to eat at. It was only a few minutes laterz that their number was called and Kagome went up to get their food.  
  
"So, Sango-chan, whats new?" Kagome asked as she put some fries in her mouth.  
  
"Nothing much...Kagome-chan. You?"  
  
"Well...actually-"  
  
"OY!"  
  
Kagome froze as soon as she heard that.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?! what are you doing here you damn stalker!!"  
  
"I told you I had to stay with you to protect your ass." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't I at LEAST get to-"  
  
"Kagome-chan whos this?" Sango raised an eyebrow, "Have you gotten a new boyfriend Kagome?"  
  
"A-ANO..." Kagome put her head down and blushed, but before she could reply, Inuyasha did for her.  
  
"KAGOME is my Girlfriend and I have to protect her because she is to damn beautiful for her own good-"  
  
"N-NANI?!" Kagome got up and looked him straight in the eye pointing him in the chest, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!! except for last night!!-"  
  
Inuyasha sudden grabed her hand from poking him and turned it to the side closing in the distance of their faces, "If you could understand my meaning, why I will always be by your side.." Kagome was blushing really hard until she was afraid of their distances and then pushed him away hard enough for him to fall on the floor!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"THAT WAS WAY TO CLOSE FOR ME!!"  
  
"SO?!-"  
  
"I THINK I MADE MY POINT!!"  
  
"LIKE YOU HAVEN'T EVER---"  
  
"You guys!!" Sango hissed, "Everyone is looking at you so shut up!" Sango rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her taco.  
  
"HE/SHE DID IT!!!" Inuyasha said she did it and Kagome said he did it..just so you were wondering I just compined the sentences...nuff said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO DID WHAT!! YOUR BOTH ACTING LIKE SPOILED LITTLE BRATS SO SHUT UP AND SETTLE THIS OUTSIDE!!" Sango yelled so laughed some people put their hands on their childrens ears.  
  
"Fine. Com'on." Inuyasha grabed Kagomes hand and took her outside.  
  
"H-Hey!" Kagome snatched her hand back. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to a car, unlocked it, and walked to the passenger door, opening it.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"OH NO! I'M NOT GETTING IN A CAR WITH---"  
  
Inuyasha grabed her arm and threw her in the car, locking the door. She started screaming, but unluckly for her, the windows were sound proof. He got inside and started the engine.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!"  
  
"Your in danger. There are people after you. And they will be coming here."  
  
"What people?! who will be coming here?! I never joined the frickin MAFIA!!"  
  
"Put your seat belt on." He reached out and buckled her. Inuyasha fixed the rear-view mirrior and saw a black car following them. "Their here..."  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"HOLD ON." He swurved the car and the car went flying out into the highway.  
  
Kagome screamed bloody-murder and held onto her seat, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!" The car then landed on a platform from a truck, and he reversed the gear, making them zoom out backwards. Soon they found the black car landing in front of them.  
  
"SHIT!" He pulled on the gearshift and went ramming head first onto the car, making them swurve to their right, into a uncomming trucker. Kagome screamed again, and Inuyasha knew what he had to do. When the black car came after them, with perfect timing, if he angled them just right, he could hit the car just about on the corner, sending it flying towards the truck. But he had to think fast.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and started saying prayers as if in slow moton, Inuyasha turned the car and hit the the gas as hard as he could and it went head on into the black car, making it turn instead, into the truck, pushing them out of the way.  
  
Kagomes head shot up just in time to see the truck and the black car collide and explode. The black car went and flew into a tree, catching on fire. The person in the car scrambled on out and then his car exploded. Inuyasha drove and parked the car next to it, and jumped out.  
  
"COM'ERE YOU SUPID BASTARD!!" Inuyasha ran towards his and grabed him by the neck. "WHO SENT YOU?!"  
  
The guy in the black glasses with the black hair and red streeks looked at him petrified, but then regained his confidence. He spit on Inuyasha and said,  
  
"KISS MY ASS DOG BOY." Inuyasha slammed him into the car and punched him, making the guy gasp in pain.  
  
"WHO SENT YOU?!" Inuyasha held him face to face and with his other hand wiped the spit off his cheek. The guy was silent so Inuyasha took out a gun instead and let it do the talking.  
  
"TELL ME. NOW!!" When the guy refused to talk, he shot him in his unmentionables.  
  
"OH GOD!!!" the guy slumped against Inuyasha and put his head down practicly screaming. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! I SWEAR WE WILL TAKE THE GIRL AND PEEL OFF ALL THE SKIN ON YOUR BODY!!! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!"  
  
"TELL ME NOW OR YOU WIL DIE!!" he pointed the gun to his nose, and then the guy surrendered.  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'll tell you!!" he took a deep breath, catching on to the pain he was in. "N...Nara---Naraku...sent me...They will be after you. Rot in your grave..." And the guy slumped his head, Inuyasha droped him knowing he was dead.  
  
He walked back to the car, but stoped to take a good look at Kagome and he almost gasped.  
  
She had a cut below her eye, driping with blood, and her eyes were wide, seeing the guy dead on the ground with the fire. Police were coming to the truck that exploded and sent a traffic jam in the highway. Inuyasha could hear the noise of firefighters nearby.  
  
Kagomes mouth was open and she gaped, but then looked petrified at Inuyasha and backed up against the car door. Inuyasha softened and got into the car, closing the door.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that..." he said slowly.  
  
"You...sick...sick bastard." she said weakly, and Inuyasha turned and looked at her. He reached out to her face and she flinched. Inuyasha recoiled a bit.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome..." he gently grabed her arm and was attemping to push her towards him, but she gasped and slaped him.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she started crying and slumped against the door. 'Shes probably going to faint.' Thought Inuyasha. He tried again and got both her arms and pushed her towards him, and he held her softly. She struggled a bit, but he only held her tighter.  
  
"I...wanna go home...." she mumbled, and then passed out in his arms.  
  
"Its too late for that now..." he sighed and turned on the car.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome awake seeing little flashes of light once in a while and she shield her eyes. 'Oh god my back hurts really bad...she rubbed her back and opened her eyes.  
  
"Shes gonna be alright." Kagome heard a feminent voice above her and smiled, looking up to be met with piercing blue eyes and she gaped. It was that guy...from yesterday.  
  
"I think shes a little tramatized from earlier, Inuyasha."  
  
"Should we tell her everything Sango?" 'So her name is sango...' Kagome thought.  
  
"It wouldn't be a good idea Inu-koro. But go ahead." Koga said and walked away to watch the scene before him unfold. Kagome sat up-right and saw she was in a room...filled with all this high-tech stuff and a very pretty doctor staring at her.  
  
"I'll leave the rest to you, Inuyasha. Koga." She left closing the door behind her, and Inuyasha walked over to her.  
  
"So...you want to know whats going on?" Inuyasha started, sitting next to her on the bed she was on. Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Gods this will be long...Well, Kagome. You are now in the year 3012. We had to bring you here so we could protect you with all we've got. The reason we need to protect you is that people are after you for you have the power of the shikin no tama in you. Your a miko, I pristest we thought had been extinct when...Kikyo died...a very powerful miko." Inuyasha paused. Before he went on, Koga continued for him.  
  
"We found out that back in time another miko excisted, that was born with the shikin no tama inside her. That miko was you." Koga looked away from her.  
  
"A man named Naraku is working with another man named sesshoumaru. They are in this together to get the shikin no tama and rule the world...more like destroy it. Hes going to be after you, and will be very pissed when he finds out that your on our side." Koga finished.  
  
"You need me because of the shikin no tama...Why don't you guys just take it and leave me alone?" she said.  
  
"Keh, we'd love to. But its not that simple. Number one, your a miko. We could use you to destroy the shikin no tama, or use it against Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Number two, you know to much. We can't send you back with you knowing so much." Added Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stayed silent after a while.  
  
"Me and Dog turd here will both be protecting you. So you don't have to worry your little heart." Koga said sarcasticly.  
  
"Don't trust anyone. There will be people, even creatures and demons in disguise from Naraku's gruesome army after you, so don't take off by yourself or try and run away. Because they will find and torture your ass. Got it?" Kagome didn't say anything after Koga said that, Koga left the room, but Inuyasha stayed here.  
  
"I have to stay here and watch you. So no one trys to get in the vents or something while your sleeping." Inuyasha said and sat down in a sofa that was next to her bed.  
  
"What if I want to sleep in my underware?" she said out of no where.  
  
" I don't care. Go right on ahead." He said and snuggled on a big pillow that was on the sofa. Kagome blushed and took off her suede jacket and her jeans. Luckly she was wearing victoria secret boxers on so if she pushed off the covers he wouldn't see much. Maybe....she snuggled on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha..." she said and drifted off asleep.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything back, but he opened his eyes and watched her sleep for a while, until he fell asleep as well...  
  
A/N: seem interesting so far? I hope so dammit. Whoa, the rating went up in one chapter. Blame it on Inuyasha and Kagomes mouth. Hey Kagomes 18 and Inuyasha 21 right now. Its naturel. Rofl 


End file.
